Harriet Potter
by Valerie3
Summary: A short AU story in which Harry Potter never existed. However, Harriet Potter did.


"I need to tell you something," said Harriet.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as she warmed her hands over the blaze in Gryffindor's fireplace.

Harriet bit her lip. "I'm not sure how to say this…"

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," said Hermione. "Besides, Ron's not here to make some tactless comment. I swear he has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

A smile peeked its way onto Harriet's face. Although Hermione had a habit of berating Ron, Harriet knew she had liked him for years. However, the two were too stubborn to do anything about it. Which actually brought her back to her current problem. "That's why I'm choosing now to say this." She gazed into the fire and gathered her courage. "I- I like Ginny," she said, "as… more than a friend." Harriet's confession made, she refused to look at her friend; to watch the disgust spread across her face.

"I wondered when you would tell me," Hermione said quietly, somehow also managing to say it in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harriet's eyes flitted to Hermione. The girl's expression wasn't of disgust but of sympathy and understanding. "How long have you known?" Harriet asked, slightly dazed.

"Since before Umbridge banned you, Fred, and George from Quidditch. You would blush every time Ginny passed you the Quaffle during practice," Hermione said.

"It was that obvious?" Harriet asked, mortified.

"Only to me." When Harriet's expression didn't change Hermione added, "I'm positive she doesn't know."

Harriet sighed in relief, closing her eyes. "Thanks."

"You should tell her, though," said Hermione. "You never know, she might feel the same way."

As if explaining something to a five year old Harriet said, "She broke up with her boyfriend three weeks ago. I don't think she's looking for someone new, just yet. Besides, she likes _guys_."

"You never know," Hermione repeated. "Anyway, I need to finish my Charms essay." She rose from the armchair. "I'll be in our room."

Tuning out the demonstration of Fred and George's latest products, Harriet stared into the fire. Ron and Ginny were due back anytime from Quidditch practice. While she still longed for her Quidditch ban to be lifted, she admitted to herself that this was the only time she could have gotten Hermione alone. Usually, the two younger Weasley siblings were with them. Even at night they were surrounded by Lavender and their other roommates. _Umbridge managed to do one good thing, at least._

If only Umbridge could solve Harriet's next problem, too. Both puzzled and encouraged by Hermione's advice, Harriet felt she had to at least try to admit her feelings to Ginny. _And what better night than tonight?_ Her brain asked. She grimaced, but felt her determination build. _After all, I managed to survive the killing curse as a baby, this should be a piece of cake. _And even though she wasn't aware of everything when she was a year old, she definitely was when she had defied Voldemort time and time again since her first year at Hogwarts. If she could stand up to him, she could surely admit her feelings to a girl.

However, Ginny wasn't just any girl. She was one of Harriet's best friends. And Ron's little sister. If Harriet did a single thing wrong she would end up just as alone and loathed as Snape. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a familiar voice. Harriet almost fell off her chair at the sudden appearance of Ginny's vibrant mane. Ron wasn't too far behind her.

"I don't know about you, Gin, but I'm washing this stuff off as soon as I can," Ron grumbled. As Harriet's shock began to wear off she noticed the two were plastered with mud and their dripping Quidditch robes hung limply off their diminutive forms.

"I'm going to dry out a bit first. I'd rather not have Filch catch me leaving a trail all the way down to the bathroom," said Ginny as she began to wring out her hair.

"Suit yourself," Ron said as he walked away.

"How was practice?" Harriet asked Ginny warily.

"Awful," she said and shivered. She settled on the floor next to the fire and continued, "Angelina was taking on a bit of Wood at the end, there. She refused to let us stop until I almost got struck by lightning."

"Are you okay?" Harriet asked, worried.

"I'm alive and not in the hospital wing," said Ginny. "That's as much as I can say."

They spent the next few minutes in silence. Ginny continued to warm by the fire as Harriet began to fret over whether or not to tell her secret. Finally, when she had made up her mind to do so, Ginny spoke while she gazed at her brothers, "I wish you, Fred, and George were still on the team. Practice, horrible as it was, was even worse without you there." Harriet's heart soared at the comment as she too watched as the twins continued to demonstrate their Puking Pastilles by taking turns to vomit into buckets. "Disgusting, isn't it?" Ginny asked after a moment, turning to Harriet.

"Err?" Harriet asked, distracted by Ginny's deep chocolate eyes. "Oh, yeah, but if it annoys Umbridge…" She made a dismissive gesture.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Ginny's face. "You're right, of course," she said, and shivered again. Not thinking, Harriet slid off her armchair and settled, instead, on the rug by her friend and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Before Harriet could be shocked by her own actions, Ginny leaned into her. "Thanks," Ginny said.

Holding back her surprise Harriet replied "You're welcome."

Quiet settled again among the two as Ginny fed off Harriet's warmth. Then, yet again breaking it, Ginny said, "You know, I could just have Hermione do that one drying spell on me."

Reluctant to let Ginny leave, Harriet asked, "Why don't you?"

"I'm too cold and too tired. Besides, she'll yell at me for making a mess for the poor house elves. I'm too comfortable right here, anyway," Ginny said, and laid her head on Harriet's shoulder.

Harriet's heartbeat quickened and she tightened her arm around Ginny. She even allowed herself a small smile. _This is it_, she said to herself. _It's now or never._

"Ginny, there's something I need to tell you."

"You don't need to tell me. I already know," said Ginny, a smile in her voice.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" Harriet asked, her heart wanting to leap high out of her chest.

"Trust me, I know. And I feel the same way," Ginny said.

Harriet turned her head to face Ginny's mass of hair. "How do I know _you_ know what I'm thinking?"

Ginny raised her head and looked at Harriet. "By this," she said and continued to gaze into Harriet's eyes. Slowly, she began to lean forward and Harriet's heart continued to pound. When there was only a hair's width between them, they both closed their eyes. The gap closed and what followed was one of the most wonderful things Harriet had ever experienced.

When they broke apart Harriet wasn't worrying about what Ginny's brothers would think, or even wondering whether or not they were watching the two of them. Instead, she spoke her mind. "I love magic."

A blush slowly forming on her face, Ginny said, "That wasn't magic."

"According to Dumbledore, there are more kinds of magic than the one done with a wand," Harriet said.

"Smart man, Dumbledore," Ginny said, grinning, her expression mirroring Harriet's own. As one they leaned in together to perform more magic.


End file.
